hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Silva Zoldyck
(1999) (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Silver (1999) |backcolor = 2797CB |textcolor = ffffff |eye = Green (1999) |height = 198 cm |age = 46 (as of 2001)2004 Databook, p.140 |weight = 110 kg |blood = A |occupation = Assassin |relative = The Zoldyck Family |type = Transmutation |nen = Unknown |other = Glenn Howard (English, 1999) (English, 2011)}}Silva Zoldyck is the father of the Zoldyck siblings, including Killua, and the patriarch of the Zoldyck Family. He is respected by KilluaCh 326, p.5, and is a very capable fighter and Nen user. Appearance and Personality Silva is a tall, muscular man with long, light-colored hair and catlike eyes. He is always dressed in a sleeveless or short-sleeved shinobi shōzoku outfit. Silva is a calm and silent person. He does not seem to have much interaction with his children, but he has high hopes for the third son Killua and has made him the heir apparent to the family business. Background Silva is Zeno's only son, born to an unnamed mother. He is also the only great-grandson of Maha. Not much is known about his childhood, except that he was trained from a very young age in assassination, which gave him such abilities as a strong resistance to poisons, and a high tolerance to electricity. Later on, he married his wife Kikyo, an assassin from Meteor City, and fathered five children with her. At some point prior to the beginning of the main story he killed an unknown member of the Phantom Troupe for workVol 9, p.138 and had a confrontation whose details are still unknown with the Troupe's leader Chrollo LucilferVol 11, p.117. Plot Zoldyck Family arc Silva makes his first appearance having a father and son conversation with Killua in his room. He asks Killua about the new friends that he met during the Hunter Exam and what he thinks of the exam. Killua replies he never really wanted to be a Hunter, but he really enjoyed the exam and the company of his friends. Silva says he has raised Killua to be an assassin because he himself was raised the same way by his parents. He admits to Killua he has failed to realize how different they are and tells Killua to do whatever he pleases because Killua is first and foremost a person in his own right, and not just Silva's son. Silva allows Killua to be reunited with his friends but not before having him take a blood oath not to betray any of them. After Killua has left the room, he has an argument with his wife Kikyo. She complains about his decision to let Killua go with his friends, saying that Illumi tried so hard to bring Killua back home and that this is the decisive moment to find out if he deserves to be their successor. But he tells her to stop talking and claims that he knows Killua will return home one day because he is his son. Yorknew City arc 6 months later, on September 3rd 2000, Silva appears again in Yorknew City together with Zeno as two of the assassins hired by the Mafia Community. In the evening, when the assassins meet the Mafia in a building to receive their task, which is to eliminate the Phantom Troupe's members and to provide security for the auction that is going to be held in the Cemetery Building, even other experienced assassins are intimidated by the two Zoldycks' presence. Silva says he and Zeno will do things their way and do not take orders from anyone. Soon afterwards, a large number of Mafia gangsters guarding the Cemetery Building are killed in a short time by the Phantom Troupe, causing panic among the Mafia leaders in the building. Silva throws a punch at the wall, making a big noise and a hole, to calm them downVol 11, p.90. Zeno then warns them that the enemies are highly dangerous. The two Zoldycks immediately start to search for the enemies inside the Cemetery Building using Zeno's En. They find Chrollo in the basement. After Silva tells his father Chrollo can steal other people's abilities, they come at him together. At first they quickly gain the upper hand, but Chrollo suddenly draws a Benz knife and makes a small cut on Silva's left arm. Realizing that it is a poisonous knife, he ties a strand of hair around his left upper arm to stop the poison and assures Zeno that there is no problem. Chrollo is somewhat surprised that Silva does not seem to be affected by the poison, only 0.1 gram of which is needed to paralyze a whale. Zeno then decides to attack Chrollo alone and tells Silva to cover him and kill Chrollo as soon as Zeno pins him down without paying attention to Zeno's safety. As the fight goes on, Silva notices Chrollo has gotten stronger than the last time he fought him and thinks they would not be able to kill him without risking their lives. Suddenly Chrollo is distracted by Silva for a moment and Zeno is able to pin him against the wall. Silva immediately throws two huge balls of aura at them, causing a large explosion. However, before the Zoldycks can finish Chrollo off, Illumi calls and tells Silva that the Ten Dons have been assassinated in a job carried out by himselfVol 11, p.132 and asks if his client, Chrollo, is still alive, to which Silva answers he is almost dead. Silva and Zeno then decide to withdraw from the job, sparing Chrollo's life, because their clients are already dead. Chimera Ant arc Nearly a year later, Silva comes to Peijing, the capital of East Gorteau, on a dragon to pick up his father while the Extermination Team of Hunters and Chimera ant defectors is launching an assault on the Chimera Ant King's palace. Seeing that Zeno is being followed by Cheetu, a Chimera ant division leader, he dives from the dragon in the sky and crushes Cheetu's head with a single punch, creating a large crater on the groundVol 26, p.164. As they are leaving East Gorteau on the dragon, Zeno tells him that he met Killua in the palace, that he has grown up, and that he may have removed Illumi's needle, but Silva does not comment anything. Abilities Being the head assassin of the Zoldyck Family, Silva is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Because he was trained in assassination from a very young age, he possesses tremendous physical strength, as demonstrated when he crushed Cheetu's head with a single punch, making a large crater. Killua mentioned that he could rip out somebody's heart so fast that the wound would not even bleed. He also has a strong resistance to poisons--not even the powerful poison on Chrollo's knife could have any effect on his body. Nen Silva is a Transmuter. Only one of his Nen abilities has ever been shown. During Zeno and his fight against Chrollo, he creates two large balls of aura with his hands and throws them at Chrollo. Upon impact, the balls cause a huge explosion that makes everything around Zeno and Chrollo collapse. Trivia *He likes Benny Delon and his worksVol 10, p.43. *His name in Japanese means silver, which is also his hair color in the 1999 anime adaptation. References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nen users Category:Transmuters Category:Zoldyck Family